1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a treadmill, and more particularly to a treadmill capable of taking exercise for physiotherapy on it and a method of training legs on such treadmill.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional treadmill is provided with an endless belt that user may stand on the belt to run. Some treadmills are provided with a motor to drive the belt, and sometime, such treadmill may be used for physiotherapy, especially for training leg's muscles.
For a leg injury patient, bike and treadmill are the common equipment that doctor will ask patient to take excise on it for physiotherapy. When a patient takes exercise on a treadmill, he/she has to stand on the belt of the treadmill and hold the handles on opposite sides of the belt to sustain his/her body and walk or run on the belt. This is very dangerous for a leg injury patient because he/she only uses arms to sustain body and the injured leg(s) cannot do anything. Once the patient slides or losses balance, he/she may fall down on the treadmill and cause another serious injury.